yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ojama Yellow (character)
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_nds = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | organization = Ojama Trio | gender = Male | wc6_deck = Preventers Deck | wc07_deck = Token a la Carte | wc08_deck = Yellow Mischief | wc09_deck = By You Forever! | wc10_deck = Ojama Rangers | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Ojama Yellow is a character version of the card, "Ojama Yellow". He serves as Chazz Princeton's spirit partner in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Biography Season 1 After Chazz's boat sank, he woke up in a submarine with the "Ojama Yellow" card. Since then its spirit came into contact with Chazz. It was only visible to him and few others. The spirit often got on Chazz's nerves. Chazz tried giving it away to Foster, but the card refused to leave him. He later played the card, against a North Academy student, so it could get easily destroyed by his opponent, silencing the spirit for a while.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 024 During the school Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy, Jaden Yuki was able to see Ojama Yellow pestering Chazz during the Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 025 Ojama Yellow told Chazz of his long lost brothers, shortly before Chazz's Duel with Slade Princeton. Later that day, Chazz entered a well, where students had dumped weak cards, as he required monsters with less than 500 ATK for the Duel. Inside the well, Chazz found Ojama Green and Black, reuniting the brothers. The brother proved their strength in the Duel, as Chazz used "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!".Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 035 Season 2 At the start of the year Chazz was now fully respectful of his Ojama cards, claiming his opponent Reginald Van Howell III to be just like he once was; a cocky snob who only believed in power whilst dueling. He proves that power is nothing in comparison to strategy by destroying Reginald's "Gilford the Legend" with "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" and using his Ojamas to prevail. However Chazz was eventually brainwashed into the Society of Light, believing the Ojama's to be weak, he tossed away their cards off a cliff. Jaden was saddened to see Chazz had ditched his Ojamas and took it on himself to find them. Jaden managed to save the trio from a crab. After talking with them, he added them to his Deck to face Chazz in the hopes of returning Chazz to normal. Jaden managed to restore Chazz's old-self in the Duel, but Chazz accused Jaden of stealing his cards. Chazz managed to move the Ojamas to his side of the field, but lost the Duel in the process. The Ojamas then sided with Chazz and also accused Jaden of stealing them.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 087Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 088 Season 3 During the quest for "Rainbow Dragon" Chazz is eventually turned into a Duel Ghoul along with his three Ojamas. When Chazz gets sent to the different dimensions away from Duel Academy, Yellow sticks by him up until Chazz dies, with Black and Green going with him ("sent to the stars" in the English version, though death is still heavily implied). He ends up in the company of Syrus Truesdale, serving as a pseudo-spirit partner for him, up until the end of the duel between Jaden and Yubel. When Jaden fuses his soul with Yubel, Yellow and Syrus are sent back and both return to Duel Academy, thus Chazz and Ojama Yellow are reunited. Season 4 " attacks Aster directly.]] In his last year of Duel Academy, Chazz trains to become a Pro Duelist under the tutelage of Aster Phoenix. They eventually end up in a heated Duel, and Chazz defeats Aster using Ojama Yellow, and calls him his "ace card", which makes Ojama Yellow cheerful. Voice/Mannerisms In the English version, Ojama Yellow talks in a voice evocative of Larry of the Three Stooges; his brothers talk like Curly and Moe. In the Japanese version, they talk like Japanese wannabe gangsters, call Manjoume "aniki" and use the honorific "dono" (殿) for Judai and Sho. In the European Spanish version he calls Chazz "jefe" (boss). Non-canon appearances Ojama Yellow appears as an unlockable character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator. Deck .]] In ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ultimate Masters: World Championship 2006, Ojama Yellow uses a Deck titled "Preventers Deck", known as "Ojama Jammer Deck" (おジャマジャマデッキ) in the Japanese version. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007, Ojama Yellow uses a Deck titled "Token a la Carte". In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Ojama Yellow uses a Deck titled "Yellow Mischief". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator, Ojama Yellow uses a Deck titled "By You Forever!". In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia,OjamaYellowReverseOfArcadia.PNG Ojama Yellow uses a Deck titled "Ojama Rangers". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters